Trapped In The Barnyard
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette and Daisy walk together in the Moo Moo Meadows, when it suddenly starts raining! So they take shelter in a barn. But it turns out that they have no idea what awaits them in the barn... OF EVIL.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped In The Barnyard**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, Toadette and Daisy make a cute couple. No, I don't mean it like that, you freaks. **_OR DO I?_** ...Meh, what do you lot care. Enjoy the story. You perverted freaks of nature.

* * *

Princess Daisy and Toadette were having a walk around the Mushroom Kingdom, just minding their own business in the world as several Goombas and Koopas watched them. They passed several cows eating, heading westward as they were in the peaceful rural Moo Moo Meadows.

"Say, Toadette, whatcha wanna do?" Daisy asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Toadette shrugged as she merrily whistled. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just happy enjoying this nice weather."

Suddenly, the clear blue sky was filled with dark, stormy clouds, and lightning struck as thunder boomed loudly, winds blowing harshly towards the north as it started pouring heavily. Daisy and Toadette looked at each other, both of them soaked and wet.

"We'd better get inside somewhere," Daisy suggested as she picked up Toadette and ran westward, hoping to find shelter.

Luckily for the two females, there was an empty farmhouse nearby for them to rest in during the rain. Toadette noticed this as she pointed at it, telling Daisy to go into the farmhouse.

Daisy glanced down at Toadette briefly. "Are you sure, Toadette?"

Toadette nodded as she kept pointing. "There's no point in not going inside."

Daisy shrugged, and ran in just in time, before being zapped by a white lightning bolt. Placing Toadette down, Daisy shut the door twice, sighing as she rubbed her forehead.

"Phew! That was too close," Daisy admitted as she bent down to face Toadette, "So, what's the plan now?"

Toadette rubbed her right arm. "Actually, that's the rather hard part..." She gulped as she glanced forward, to see how huge the barn was. "I haven't been in a place like this since I was a toddler..."

Daisy had an odd look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Toadette turned back to Daisy, her hands behind her back as she innocently chimed, "I mean, we might be screwed, Daisy."

Daisy's frown grew larger as her face appeared grim. "You mean..."

Toadette nodded sadly.

Daisy started to sniffle as her lips trembled, her eyes filling up with tears as she hugged Toadette tightly, crying loudly as tears washed down from her eyes, creating a puddle of tears. Toadette screamed, being muffled as she was pushed into Daisy's breasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette and Princess Daisy were inside the empty barnyard, not wondering of what to make of the situation as they simply looked at each other. Everything was eerily silent, and it made everything all the more creepy. Toadette gulped as she rubbed her hands together, looking down at her feet.

"So... what do we do now, Daisy?" Toadette pondered as she looked back up.

Daisy meekly glanced at Toadette. "Too be quite honest, Toadette... I don't know." She began biting her nails after taking off her white glove on her right hand. "Maybe we should just stay here..."

Toadette frowned, glancing back up at Daisy. "No way, sis! And let the creeps get to us? Let's just go explore this place before we get unlucky!"

Daisy thought for a moment, and she sighed, placing her glove back on. "Well, if you say so..."

Daisy and Toadette marched forward, seeing nothing but stacks of yellow hay on both sides of the hallway, the wind outside howling. Daisy felt rather nervous, as did Toadette, who wanted to keep going forward regardless. Toadette then stopped, facing a brick wall in front of her.

"Why did you stop?" Daisy asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Toadette turned around to face Daisy. "There's a wall in my way!"

Daisy narrowed her eyes as she bent down and slapped Toadette across the face. "You do realize that we could walk around it, right?"

Toadette simply was mouth agape, too astonished to say anything as Daisy took the lead, heading to the left. As they continued, Toadette got the odd feeling of something watching them, promoting her to stop and look. Daisy noticed this, and as they turned to the right, Daisy turned around to face Toadette.

"What's up, Dette?" Daisy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Toadette clamped her hands together as she looked up at Daisy, feeling weary. "There's something not right... it's like we're being followed..."

The two girls then heard some creepy deep pitched laughter, prompting them to dash as fast as they could, the barnyard interior getting darker as the thunder boomed louder than before.

"How... how far should we run?" Toadette articulated as she kept close to Daisy.

Daisy panted, shaking her head. "Don't even answer that! Keep running!"

"But Daisy, why-" Toadette gasped as she then tripped, landing on her face.

Daisy stopped, rushing to get Toadette, but she was quickly snagged in a rope trap, being pulled up in a net. Toadette looked up, to see Daisy trying to get out from the net, but she was attacked by an angry white and black bull. Toadette groaned in pain as she held her right arm, looking up and gasping as the bull was ready for attack.


	3. Chapter 3

The red colored bull charged towards Toadette. Toadette gulped as Daisy pushed her out of the way, both of them watching as the bull collided into the hay sack in front of it. The bull popped his head out, steam blowing out from his nose as he headed towards Daisy and Toadette again. Toadette jumped into Daisy's arms, causing Daisy to fall on her back as the bull ran over them. Daisy promptly kicked the bull upwards, causing it to crash into the roof.

"Quick, let's get out of here while we have the chance!" Daisy stated to Toadette as she rolled over, getting up and heading westward as the bull from from the ceiling. The bull turned around, spotting Daisy running away, mooing as he charged towards Daisy. Daisy ran as fast as she could, glancing quickly behind her and gasping as she noticed the bull was on her trail. The bull then rammed his powerful horns into Daisy's butt, causing her to jump into the air as she screamed in pain. Both Daisy and Toadette were flatten by the ceiling, falling down as they were as flat as paper. The bull shook his head furiously as he began playing with the flattened form of Daisy and Toadette.

* * *

"Look at the bright side," Toadette stated, covered in bandages all over her body, "At least the bull got bored with us. That's a good thing, right?"

Daisy, who was also completely covered in bandages, growled as she slapped Toadette. "Just be thankful we're still in one piece somehow." She then placed her hands on her face. "How did we managed to return to our normal form, anyway?"

Despite being slapped, Toadette giggled as she rubbed her left cheek. "Well, this is a fanfic. We can easily recover in the next scene just like that." She snapped her fingers after breaking the fourth wall.

Daisy sighed as she continued groaning, feeling the painful bruises the bull left on her, wanting to get out of the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette and Daisy continued exploring the haunted barnyard, having completely recovered their wounds. The two young girls were wondering if it was such a good idea to come to the barnyard in the first place.

"You know, Toadette, I don't recall this actually being a good idea," Daisy commented as she trembled, holding her arms together.

Toadette had her arms arund the back of her head. "Well, you wanted to go inside. Just remember that."

Suddenly, the two stopped as they heard a loud, low pitch noise. Toadette and Daisy screamed as they hung onto each other.

"Jinkies! What was that?" Daisy gulped as she trembled more.

Toadette held on tightly to Daisy. "I don't know, but I don't wanna find out!"

The low pitch noise got louder, and both Daisy and Toadette started whimpering, both of their eyes closed. After several seconds, the two girls opened their eyes, looking at each other.

"I don't think that was a monster," Daisy remarked as she felt something.

Toadette tilted her head to the right. "It wasn't? Then what was it?"

Princess Daisy's stomach growled loudly, it being the source of the low pitch noise. Toadette giggled as Daisy blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, that certainly explains everything," Daisy retorted as she let Toadette down, putting both of her hands on her stomach. "I don't think I even had breakfast..."

Toadette shrugged as she placed her hands behind her back. "Don't worry, Daisy, I'm pretty hungry too. 'Cept my tummy isn't as loud as yours!" Toadette's stomach growled just as she remarked, though it was higher pitched than Daisy's stomach. "Whoops..."

Daisy couldn't help but laugh, and Toadette eventually started giggling again, the two heading down the dark hallway with growling stomachs as they laughed it off.


End file.
